Digimon: Love Drunk Roller Coaster!
by ValiantOne1
Summary: Find out what happens when Takuya and Zoe get paired up in another adventure together to an amusement park, Six Flags. Buckle up, because its going to be a bumpy ride! Enjoy and review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is just a little one shot with, you guessed it... Takumi. (Keep in mind they're like in 9th grade now) This one came to me threw a song that you might know.

* * *

**Love Drunk Roller Coaster**

Takuya woke up abruptly by the the buzzing of his alarm clock that blared his favorite radio station.

"...I use to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over..." the radio station blared as Takuya tried to grasp where he was at.

***

Zoe woke up to the same song as she brushed her hair in front of the mirror.

"...hot sweat and blurry eyes. We're spinning around a roller coaster ride..." the song went on on her stereo as she swayed her head from side to side to the beat. She reached for her cell phone. She was about to call her friend Rose but realized that she was out of town visiting her grandparents.

She wasn't use to calling the guys but when she did, she found out they were also "busy" with "stuff".

"Gosh, everyone seems to be busy... except..." she stared at one phone number in her phone and smirked.

***

"Hello!" Takuya startled as he answered his phone which was right next to him on his night stand. In the process of reaching for the phone he fell off his bed on the floor.

"Hey Takuya!" a familiar voice greet through the phone.

"Zoe? Why are you calling this early?" Takuya asked still looking around his room as if he were lost. He smacked his lips as that morning taste still lingered in his mouth.

"I was wondering if... you wanted to hang out?"

Takuya tripped over a bunch shirts he left on the floor after hearing Zoe ask if they could "hang out". Meanwhile, Shinya came running in his room at full speed and jumped on top of him while he was on the floor. Then he kicked him and ran out the door.

"Dang, Shinya! What was that for?"

"I kicked a man while he was down! That's what I did!" Shinya yelled as he closed the door to his room.

"Ha ha... Shinya kicked you?" Zoe asked over the phone.

"Uh... yeah." Takuya reluctantly admitted.

"Bummer, so are you interested?" Zoe continued asking.

"In what?"

"Hanging out!"

"Oh... uhm I'm busy..." Takuya tried to lie.

"With what?" Zoe wondered. She wanted to know if he was lying.

"I'm hanging out with the guys..." Takuya mustered up a fib from the top of his head.

"Hehe nice try, but none of the guys are home. They're either busy or at work. Looks like it's just you and me." Zoe laughed over the phone.

"Great..." Takuya was not enthused.

"So what you want to do?" she asked.

"Uhm... I don't know." Takuya said as he picked up a shirt from the floor, smelt it, and put it on.

"Maybe we could go to the Six Flags amusement park. It'll be fun." Zoe insisted as she brushed up a little. (Lol what about Seven Flags)

"I don't know... I'm a bit 'fraid of..."

"No need to worry it'll be fun. See you at the bus stop." she clicked the phone and left a baffled Takuya wondering what just happened.

***

Takuya walked out the door in a red shirt in a maroon jacket with faded jeans. He put on his cliché cap with the goggles. He left Shinya at home all alone to take care of the house. What a joke.

He jogged over to the public bus stop, because he didn't want to keep a girl waiting. Just as he turned the corner, he saw Zoe waiting for him in a lavender top and faded tight jeans. She had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot.

"I'm here!" he cheered. Zoe turned her head and wrinkled her face.

"You kept me waiting."

"For how long?"

"For TWO hours!" she yelled.

"Two?"

"Just kidding." Zoe joked with Takuya as she pushed him. At that moment the bus arrived that would be taking them to their destination.

***

Takuya's eyes busily looked out the window as the bus drove on the road.

"So what do you think we will do when we get there?"

"Sit..." Takuya said flatly, "... lots and lots of sitting."

"Your kidding right?"

"Boy, I wish..." Takuya smirked.

It wasn't long before they got off at their stop. They both walked towards the gate side by side until Zoe departed from Takuya.

"Uhm Takuya, we need to by tickets." Zoe spoke out to Takuya as he walked towards the gate aimlessly.

"Oh yeah!" he called back as he met her at the ticket booth.

"Two tickets please." Takuya requested to a kid that was about is age, in a funny uniform with glasses and green hair.

"Hey, don't I know you?" Takuya recalled.

"Um I'm afraid not. Now who are the tickets for?" the familiar kid stupidly asked.

"For me and her." Takuya squinted as he studied the guy.

"Oops... I'm afraid we're sold out." the kid said with bad news.

"WHAT? No!" Zoe cried. While she wasn't looking Takuya pumped his fist quickly and yessed.

"But I'll see what I can do..." the guy picked up a phone and dialed a big red button.

"Well thanks for your time! We'll be leaving!" Takuya quickly said as he hastily took Zoe's arm and walked off.

"Hey! It looks like I found some tickets after all!" the green haired kid realized.

Takuya sulked as he turned around, but quickly adjusted his face so Zoe wouldn't see his expression.

The kid in glasses handed them their tickets as soon as Takuya reluctantly handed him the money. The kid had a hard time taking the money out of his hands, since Takuya didn't want to pay.

"Thanks. Enjoy your time." the kid said.

"Yay! This is going to be fun after all!" Zoe cheered.

Takuya and Zoe walked off side by side. That was when Takuya realized who the mystery, ticket booth, green haired wonder was.

"Hey, that was Kenta!" Takuya said in epiphany. He turned around to look but Kenta left on his lunch break early in the morning. (Kenta from digimon season three, everybody)

***

The place was packed with kids from the ages of one to ninety-two. People were screaming on the rides and laughter was filling the air around every corner. There was no way anyone could get bored in place like this.

"This place is amazing!" Zoe said in awe as she looked around her surroundings.

"I know. This place seems bigger than before." Takuya agreed.

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets start having some fun." Zoe reached over and grabbed Takuya's arm and pulled him along as he reluctantly resisted.

***

At first they went into the fun house full of mirrors. There were mirrors everywhere that distorted the bodies of anyone that went inside. There were mirrors that made one look skinny and others that made them fat.

"I don't like these mirrors." Zoe mentioned after looking at a distorted reflexion of herself.

"Why?" Takuya asked as he looked at himself in a mirror that made his head look like a football.

"Because... they're not accurate and they make me look fat." Zoe explained.

"Weeeell... you are kinda big." Takuya joked as he stared at another mirror that made him look goofy.

"What?" Zoe exclaimed as she snapped her head towards Takuya.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" Takuya apologized. He didn't want to get killed in the house of mirrors as

Zoe glared at him the whole way out the exit. He didn't want to end up looking like he did in those mirrors, all messed up.

***

"I'm bored." Takuya complained as he yawned loudly. He made his way to a large post.

"What are you talking about? We just got here!" Zoe couldn't believe Takuya.

"Yeah, but its boring." he yawned again.

"How can you think that? We're surrounded by roller coasters and fun stuff!" Zoe pointed out all the roller coasters and the people screaming on them. "Come on lets get in line for something." she once again snatched Takuya by the arm as they made their way to some bumper carts.

"Gees, Zoe. If you keeping yanking my arm, it might fall off!" he joked.

***

"STOP IT, TAKUYA!" Zoe yelled as Takuya rammed into her cart for the umpteenth time. "I swear you gonna give me whip lash!"

Takuya kept hitting and running away from her until Zoe eventually got her revenge, and she got him real good when she nearly knocked him out the miniature vehicle.

"Hey, watch it!" he yelped as he recovered back into his seat. Zoe couldn't help but giggle under her breath.

***

Next they approached a fun station with a weird guy yelling in a weird hat.

"Step right up, anybody! Step right up!"

Zoe and Takuya took a seat on the stools.

"Watch me cream ya in this game of... of... what ever this is." Zoe boasted.

"We'll see." he replied.

"The first one to shoot their water gun into the balloon and make it pop, wins." the host instructed. "On your mark. Get set. GO!"

Zoe and Takuya were off on the same start. At first it seemed like Takuya was in the lead, but Zoe pushed him and gained the lead. She wound up winning in the end.

"Yes, I won!" Zoe cheered in Takuya's face. "In your face! In-your-fa-" Takuya shut her up by spraying her with the water gun.

"More like in _your_ face!" Takuya played on words, and pretty soon both of them were hosing each others face with water. The host didn't know how to handle the situation.

***

By now Takuya was starting to loosen up a little, as they roamed around the area.

"Is this place still boring?" Zoe asked jokingly.

"Lets just say I rather be in bed right now." Takuya mentioned with his hands behind his head.

"Alrighty then! Time for some drastic action." Zoe once again tugged on Takuya's arm as he shrieked.

***

They were now about to approach The Superman; Tower of Power! It was a 23-story step tower that sent its victims up to 60 mph into the air and free fall.

"This ought to be good." Zoe mentioned as she got ready in line.

"Uhm, I'm not so sure." Takuya held his stomach due to feeling queezy.

"What? Your not scared are you?" Zoe was enticing him by manipulating with his emotions.

"Pssh. Me? Nah!"

"Then hurry up and get on already!" she pushed him into one of the seats as they buckled up.

Takuya sat down hesitatingly in his seat as he grabbed the edges for dear life. Zoe sat next to him with a mischievous smirk on her face. One of the workers came by and secured them in there seats safely with the seat belts.

"Ready?" the worker asked Takuya as he patted him on the knee.

"Nope..." Takuya was a nervous wreck. The worker walked off to his station with a smirk on his face that said, _sucker_.

"What's wrong? Your not scared are you?" Zoe was really pushing Takuya's buttons.

"No...... in fact I forgot something." Takuya was now looking directly at Zoe's face with a concerned look on his face..

"Oh yeah, and whats that?" Zoe stared at him, skeptically. Immediately, the seat sprang up at a whopping 50 mph.

"I FORGOT THAT I AM AFRAID OF HEIGHTS!!!" Takuya answered as he yelled at the top of his lungs. He was afraid he was going to loose his breakfast on the ride. The undulation of the ride as it went up and down on the tower, caused him to constantly scream like a girl... a high pitched, scary little girl.

"Going up..." Zoe mocked, "Going down."

While Takuya was screaming his head off, Zoe was laughing at him the whole way down at a scary speed of 60 mph.

***

Takuya was catching his breath after the ride. He was hyperventilating as if he were going to pass out any minute.

"Why didn't you tell me you were scared of heights? I wouldn't have forced you to get on the ride if you were _that_ scared." Zoe apologized for her lack of compassion towards Takuya's phobia of heights.

Takuya still couldn't respond since he was still breathing fast. He even vomited in one of the bushes nearby, in a bag.

"Are you kidding me?" Takuya exclaimed as he walked back to Zoe, who was staring at him as if he had a contagious disease. "I want to try that again! Lets get on another one!"

Now it was Takuya's turn to grab Zoe's arm and yank her around the amusement park.

"Takuya! Wait!" Zoe pleaded.

"What's wrong? Scared?" Takuya teased as he taunted her with the same words she used on him.

***

* * *

**A/N:** Flip to the next page...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Next Chapter! You doing good. Your almost there.

* * *

***

And so they went on just about any and every ride they could go on. From the crusading Batman ride, to the unsuspecting Mr. Freeze, they concurred them all.

As they got of a small ride called the run away mini train, Zoe and Takuya were mirthfully giggling and laughing at each others reactions that they previously experienced on the rides.

"Ha ha, you should have seen the look on your face when we took that steep dive." Takuya teased Zoe as he reenacted her face as it turned to sheer terror.

"Oh yeah? Well at least I didn't scream like a little girl on the superman tower!" Zoe countered. She put Takuya back in his place.

"I wasn't screaming... I was singing. Yeah that's right. I was singing... to calm my nervous." Takuya explained although he was lying.

"Well if that is how you sound when your _singing_, I'd hate to hear you _actually_ yelling." Zoe wondered. Takuya stared at her.

"Ha ha your not funny. I'll have you know that I have a _pretty_ singing voice." Takuya surprisingly informed. He had to emphasize the "pretty" part. "So I've been told... by my mom."

"Yeeeeah...right." Zoe discredited him as she turned her attention to the food court, " Hey, lets go get a bite while we're at it." She suggested as they walked over to the food court like two happy kids in a candy store. (Mmm Cau-ndy).

***

"This is the best hot dog that I've had in a while." Takuya said aloud as he took a big bite.

Zoe laughed, "Better than the ones at school, that's for sure."

After they finished eating, they sort of stared at each other half mindfully, not knowing why they were staring. After a while of a subconscious eye staring contest, they finally looked away from each other.

"Well... this has been some day so far." Takuya pointed out as he looked into the distance beside him.

Zoe reached and placed her hand on Takuya's, "I'm..." she stammered for a bit, "I'm glad that you could make it here with me." She smiled a little with that innocent smile she smiles every so often.

"Oh there's no need to thank me for coming.... cause I really didn't have a choice." He beamed a smile and both of them laughed.

Zoe looked over her shoulder and looked back at Takuya with a smile that was irresistible.

"Whada ya say you go and win me something?" she asked but more like insisted to Takuya.

Takuya couldn't help but cringe slightly.

***

"This one should be good." Zoe mentioned to Takuya as they got in front of a basketball goal shoot out.

"Five dollars for three shots." The spotter told Takuya. Takuya then looked back at Zoe for confirmation. "Do it." She softly demanded.

Takuya sighed and handed over five dollars to the guy. "Alright, here then."

Takuya took one of the balls and got ready to shoot it.

"I want the big pink bunny." Zoe requested to Takuya from the side lines. Takuya was feeling distracted a little as he shot the first one and missed.

"COME ON, Takuya! You can do it!" Zoe encouraged on the side like a cheerleader.

"You know, this would have been easier if this were soccer. All I would have to do is kick it." Takuya pointed out as he focused back on the goal.

"But it isn't" the employed station worker smart mouthed. Takuya glared at him a little and shot the ball only to miss it again and now the pressure started to build up.

Zoe was clapping on the side. "What are you clapping for?" Takuya asked.

"Don't worry. I believe in you." Zoe clapped with encouragement, "You-can-do-it!" (LOL the water boy. OK, it might be an inside joke if you haven't seen the movie.)

Takuya focused back on the goal and span the ball in his hand. Meanwhile, Zoe came up to him and softly kissed him on the cheek. "For me..." she softly yet seductively whispered into his ear.

By now a surge of sensation was tingling all over Takuya's body as he tried to regain his composure. "Uhm... well... uh... wow." He looked back at Zoe as she stood there smiling. He looked back at the goal and dribbled the ball over and over. He dribbled it for several minutes. He then practiced shooting the ball, repeatedly.

"COME ON ALREADY!" the serene, little Zoe didn't sound so pleasant anymore as she got impatient, waiting for Takuya's long attempt to shoot the ball.

Takuya managed to throw it without thinking since he was startled by Zoe's shouting. He looked back at her and slanted his eyes. "Thanks a lot. Looks like you won't be winning anything." Little did he know that the ball swished as it went into the goal, but Takuya didn't see it.

"Wow, your the first winner all day. Choose your prize already." The guy told Takuya, who was baffled. Still shocked, he chose the big pink bunny that was about the size of Zoe. Now that is one big bunny.

"Ooooo thanks." She took the stuffed bunny and hugged it to death.

"Ahem, don't you think someone else deserves a hug?" Takuya teased.

"Oh, thanks Takuya." She squeezed Takuya in her grasp as she hugged him. He actually felt good on the inside.

***

After playing a few arcade games they approached the (*Space Odyssey 3000 Opening song*) air hockey station.

"I'll cream you." Zoe was referring to beating Takuya in a game of air hockey.

"Psh we'll see." Takuya said as he placed the coins in to get it ready.

As they started, Takuya was getting the upper hand at a score of 5 to 2, but that was when Zoe caught up and made it a tie game of 5 to 5.

"This is the tie breaker." Zoe was getting real competitive as she put her game face on.

"For all the marbles." Takuya waited for her to serve.

She lowered her head and smirked at Takuya as if she he had this game in the bag. Takuya looked back and scoffed. That was when Zoe quickly smooched her lips towards Takuya which threw him off guard as he raised his eye brow. Seeing her only chance, she served it quickly and scored on him, making her win the game.

"YES! I WON!" Zoe cheered as she jumped around Takuya, who was stunned and shocked.

"You... you cheated." He complained by trying to find excuses.

"Face it, Takuya. I beat you!" Zoe repeated like a broken record.

"You lost to a girl!" some random kid laughed and pointed to Takuya's face as he ran by. Zoe was never going to live this one down

***

Takuya was still shocked that he lost to Zoe as they approached a water ride called, Splash. It was getting dark, and pretty soon they would have to go home.

"I can't believe I lost to a girl..." Takuya mumbled to himself. Zoe broke Takuya's conversation with himself.

"Ready to get wet?" she said playfully as she held on to her bunny.

"I think you should find a place for that thing before we get on." Takuya suggested.

"Yeah, I think your right."

Before they got on the ride, Zoe placed her bunny in a secure place. Then they sat down on the boat-like ride along with a few others as it set off onto the ramp... very slowly.

"So you think we'll get wet?" Zoe asked Takuya.

"Not that much." Takuya hoped.

"I don't know about that. They say your whole body can get drenched." A complete stranger mentioned as he over heard their conversation.

"Uh gee, thanks?" Takuya replied as if the guy was being helpful. Takuya didn't want to get too wet on the ride.

To make the story short, they climbed up the ramp, ever so slowly.

"Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap, oh crap, OH CRAP!" Takuya repeated as they steadily got to the climax of the incline. During Takuya's panic attack, his hand, unconsciously, found its way on Zoe's lap, but Zoe didn't really notice it... that much.

Suddenly, in a blurring second, the boat went plunging down in a sudden rush that got everyone on the boat drenched, soaking, wet. This showed why the ride earned its name, Splash.

"OH my gosh!" both Zoe and Takuya yelled as the water poured on them like a water fall.

"Told you!" the stranger shouted, from earlier.

***

Takuya and Zoe were now walking on the bridge over the splash ride. Zoe held her bunny away from her drenched, cold body.

"Now I'm all wet! That's the last time I'm listening to you to ride a water ride!"

Takuya didn't bother responding as he tried to wring his jacket. Another wave of splashes came crashing into them. This was not their lucky day.

"Sorry about my hand roaming its way on your leg..." Takuya apologized, "I was real nervous."

That was the most unlikeliest think to say after a moment like that.

"Oh I could tell... especially when you were grabbing too hard." Zoe didn't seem too upset.

Meanwhile, they approached a restroom to dry off. Zoe walked into the girls restroom and Takuya followed. He wasn't looking as he continued wringing his clothes, and was met by a bunch of screaming girls, including Zoe, as they kicked him out.

"Sorry..." he yelled across his shoulder. He walked into the correct restroom, afterwards.

As he walked in, he saw a small kid with sun glasses and an orange conductors looking hat. He seemed familiar to Takuya, but Takuya didn't get a chance to observe more as the kid ran out the door.

"Hmmm... weird." Takuya thought.

***

After the whole incident, the both of them resumed their theme park tour.

"I see you _tried _to join me in the restroom." Zoe teased.

"Uh hu hu... yeah." Takuya laughed nervously as he rubbed for the back of his neck.

"There he goes!" a mob of girls said as they pointed towards Takuya's direction.

Takuya and Zoe turned around. "I wonder who the luck guy is?" Takuya wondered, but little did he realize he was the _lucky _guy.

"I think its _you_!" Zoe informed him. Takuya then walked towards the girls direction. "No wait-" Zoe tried to call him back.

"OK ladies, one at a time." Takuya boasted as he tried to show off his good looks. He thought they wanted to get his autograph or something. Too bad that the girls weren't interested in meeting him though. They were more like ready to give him a bloody beat down for trying to go into the girls restroom.

"Oh we'll beat you up all right! _One at a time_!" the lead girl said. It seemed like the fan girls turned into a mad mob of girls as a whole team chased after him.

"OH CRAP! Run Zoe! They're after us!" Takuya quickly turned around and sprint into a run. He ran past Zoe and grabbed her hand, and both of them were in the run for their lives.

"What are you talking about? They're after _you_!" Zoe reminded him.

"Who cares! Just RUN!" Takuya ordered. And so both of them ran for their very lives around the theme park.

***

"No running!" a worker said as he held a sign, but Takuya nor Zoe listened. The worker sighed audibly, "I hate my job."

It was tough for Zoe to hold onto the big bunny and Takuya at the same time as they jerked and juked oncoming people.

"Takuya! I don't think I can hold onto this bunny much longer. Ima have to let go-"

"What! You can't! I worked too hard to get it for you!" Takuya yelled over his shoulder amusingly.

"Come back here you pervert!" the group of girls were gaining on them- I mean him, Takuya.

Takuya saw that Zoe was struggling to keep up and was about to let go of the stuffed animal. He also saw that the mob was gaining on him.

"Hurry! Follow me!" Takuya commanded as he turned a sharp corner and knocked over a barrel of balls to slow them down. He then quickly turned around an unseen fence corner and took both of them behind it. They ran to the farthest corner and held still so that no one could hear them. They were both leaned against each others chest real close as they breathed heavily (That is the kind of moment you wished you had a breathe mint). They were starring at each other for a few seconds until Takuya heard something. This whole experience was very thrilling to both of them for some reason.

Nearby, a guy walked by and threw away a garbage bag in a trash canister, making it smell bad.

"Yuck! Good riddens!" the guy said and walked back to his job. Takuya and Zoe sighed in relief but still breathed heavily. The smell of the garbage was getting in their nose as they tried to hold their breathe which was pretty hard to do.

Meanwhile, the mob of girls were on the other side of the fence.

"Where'd he go?" one girl demanded.

"I think he went this way!" another girl said and they all followed in another direction. It looks like Takuya finally got rid of them.

"Phew, that was a close one." Takuya wiped his head. Zoe then slapped his forehead.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"For getting us chased around by a bunch of mad girls _and_ having use smell other peoples garbage!"

***

After they got out of that situation, they both strolled around the park to wind up the night. As they walked side by side, the connection between them seemed to grow more and more with each step.

Takuya had his hands in his pockets while Zoe struggled to hold the stuffed animal.

"Here, let me hold it." Takuya offered to help her.

"You sure it wont destroy your dignity to hold this thing?" Zoe joked.

"Come on. You want me to hold it for you or not?" Takuya re-offered his help.

"Ok." Zoe gave it to him since he had more strength to hold it for her.

As they continued walking around, Zoe started to shiver. She held her arms around her and her jaws kept chattering as she complained. Her clothes were still damp, causing her to be even colder.

"Gosh, its so cold!" she said as she hugged herself tighter.

Takuya, being the gentlemen he was, stopped in his place and placed the bunny down on the ground. Zoe watched and wondered what he was doing. He then took of his jacket and handed it to Zoe. To show even more chivalry, he walked behind her and placed the jacket on her so she could put it on.

"And who said chivalry is dead?" Takuya joked.

"Hmhm... thanks." Zoe complimented, "You know, this reminds me of the time Kouji gave me his jacket, back in the digital world."

"KOUJI?" Takuya was shocked that she would bring that up, " Forget about Kouji. That was years ago."

"I know but at least he was _nice _enough to lend me his jacket at the time." Zoe pestered.

"Hey, I would have lent you my jacket too, but...... mine had short sleeves." Takuya made up an excuse.

Zoe rolled her eyes, "Whatever, but thanks for the jacket though."

Takuya bowed like an obedient gentleman, "Your welcome."

***

For their next fun, they spotted a picture booth right around the corner. In it were too couples that fled out the curtains when they were done taking pictures.

"We should try that." Zoe insisted, but Takuya was hesitant.

"Uhm, I'm not photogenic." He complained.

"Oh quit being a baby. They're not like they're professional pictures or anything. It just for fun." Zoe then pulled him over to the booth. She was the first to walk in and Takuya reluctantly followed.

The space was pretty cramped so there wasn't much room to move around. Takuya tried to butt his way in to a small seat next to Zoe.

"Oh my gosh Takuya, get your butt out of my face." Zoe was disgusted.

"Well excuuuuuse me. I'm just trying to sit down in this picture booth you thought we should be in together", Zoe blushed at that point, "SO I can rub my butt to whoever and wherever I want. Thank you very much." Takuya protested. He finally sat down and placed three quarters in the coin slot, making the booth light up and come alive as it started to take slow paced pictures.

While Zoe was smiling and posing animatively for the camera, Takuya held still through most of the shots with a nervous smile. Zoe continued posing as she tossed her hair and threw her hands in the air like a glamorous model with facial expressions, but Takuya couldn't help but stare and cringe at the camera while Zoe's hair flicked him in the face several times.

"Come on Takuya! Get into it! You've got to feel the camera presence. Its so... magical." Zoe encouraged him as she placed her arms around his neck and posed, and from then on Takuya started to improve. They took several more shots together by making funny faces, such as sticking their tongues out and blowing up there faces with wide eyes, as they interacting with the camera. Takuya even took of his goggles and placed them on Zoe's face along with his hat. It looked like Takuya finally overcame his non-photogenic self and started enjoying the photo shots more and more.

For their last picture frame, Zoe cleverly looked over at Takuya and planted a kiss on his cheek which caused him to blush madly. The camera took the last picture and went off. It then printed out all their pictures out in a row.

They both left the booth looking at the pictures that were taken and laughed and made comments on each one. But while they looked at the photos, Takuya glanced at Zoe and recalled what she did back in the booth. I guess something magical did happen in there.

***

* * *

**A/N:** One last chapter to go... your almost there.


	3. Chapter 3

***

"SO we are right here." Zoe pointed to a lit up map with a circle around the location. She was still wearing Takuya's jacket.

"Uhm.. can I have my jacket back? I'm getting cold now." Takuya said. He still couldn't help but think about the many occasions Zoe seemed to be playing with his emotions with all the affection she showed towards him lately.

Zoe laughed and continued looking at the map as she ignored him, "Perhaps we can go on one more ride."

"Like what?"

Zoe scanned the map some more to find one last ride. "Hmmm how about this one? The Love Drunk Roller Coaster."

Takuya scoffed, "You've got to be kidding. There's an actual roller coaster called that?"

"Yep it says it right here." Zoe tapped the spot on the map and smiled back at him. "So whada ya say?"

"O...K?" Takuya was unsure of his decision.

"Come on. It'll be interesting." She smiled as she pulled him by the arm again for the umpteenth time.

***

Both walking side by side, closer than usual, Takuya chuckled a little along the way to their destination at the love drunk roller coaster.

"I didn't think this night would be so awesome." He thought out loud

Zoe giggled shortly as she got even closer to him. She finally place her arm under Takuya's as they walked arm in arm, with her body leaned against his. It was hard for Takuya to hold the big, fluffy bunny with one hand, while his other arm was being held hostage by Zoe, but he managed to do so. Zoe closed her eyes softly as they walked along the silent road. It was just two of them and the beautiful night sky.

"Takuya?" Zoe started.

"Mmhm?" Takuya replied.

"Thanks for coming with me, today." Zoe said in a soft voice.

"No problem, even though you already told me that." Takuya reminded.

"Oh... well then I say it again."

Takuya chuckled.

"And Takuya?" Zoe started again.

"Yeees?"

"I-i lo-"

"OH look! We finally made it!" Takuya realized. He some how got out of Zoe's loosened arm grapple, and walked faster towards the entrance to the ride.

"Huh?" Zoe was confused. "Why do guys always try to change the subject?"

(Well you see... its in our genes. Lol)

***

The roller coaster was decorated in pink and orange and had very few people riding it.

"Lives are changed as tales are told. And new relationships begin to unfold." Takuya read of the sign of the entrance. "Hmm sounds intriguing." He mused.

"Sounds romantic." Zoe added in a lovely voice.

Takuya was speechless. " Uh yeah..."

(**Background** **Song:** Love Drunk, by Boys like Girls)

As they took there seats next to each other, a song started to play loudly on the over speakers.

_(Na na na na, na na, na na naaaa...)_

Zoe and Takuya's eyes both widened as they both heard their favorite song play along the ride.

_(hey! hey! hey! hey!)  
Top down in the summer sun  
The day we met was like a hit and run  
And I, still taste it on my tongue (taste it on my tongue)  
_

They both sang along to the lyrics of the song in unison like a bunch of singaholics, as the drums and guitar to the song blared over their heads.

_The sky was burning up like fireworks_ _You made me want you oh so bad it hurt_ _But girl, in case you haven't heard._

The ride was a very slow ride as it swayed around in circles, small ramps, and sharp turns_. _Zoe and Takuya were having the time of their lives while they screamed at the top of their lungs, with hands raised up.

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over  
I love you forever, forever is over  
We used to kiss all night; now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crazy; say hello to goodbye (okay!)_

_There's just one thing (okay!) that would make me say  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over  
I love you forever, but now it's over_

The two were fascinated by the nature of the ride. It was thrilling and yet some how romantic.

_Hot sweat and blurry eyes  
We're spinning on a roller coaster ride; the world, stuck in black and white  
You drove me crazy every time we touched, now I'm so broken that I can't get up  
Oh girl, you make me such a rush_

The ride started to go faster and faster as the song progressed. Pretty soon they were screaming at the top of their lungs as they approached the climax.

"I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU!" Takuya yelled as the roller coaster crept up the slope.

"WHAT!?" Zoe yelled back.

Their conversation was broken when the roller coaster ran up a loop that was the shape of a heart. Once again, their important conversation for one another, was interrupted.

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over  
I love you forever... but now I'm sober_

The lead singer words sounded muffled as he sang the bridge to the song.

The ride was coming to an end as they took the last steep dive to the finish. It was almost over as they slowly approached the finish line.

As the song faded away, Takuya looked at Zoe and Zoe followed did the same. They both gazed into each others eyes as the stars reflected upon them. The point they've both been waiting for was finally coming, as the ride coasted towards the end.

"Zoe?" Takuya said.

"Yes Takuya?"

"... your eyes are so beautiful." Takuya complimented Zoe's dazzling green emerald eyes.

"Oh... uhm thanks." Zoe forced a smile. That was not exactly what she was expecting to hear from him.

She placed her hand on his hand and faced towards him. She closed her eyes and reached over to kiss him on the cheek, but Takuya read her mind as he turned so that his lips would be the target instead.

As their lips gracefully met each other, Zoe realized that his cheeks felt different. When she opened her eyes, she was surprised to realize that she was kissing Takuya on the mouth instead. She pulled back and started turning red. She couldn't believe what happened, but she didn't have to much to worry about, because it was Takuya's turn to reach over and kiss her on her luscious lips.

They both kissed each other with deep affection for each other as they grasped each other where ever they could. Takuya's hands brushed through Zoe's hair while her hands clasped around his face and neck.

"And Takuya..." Zoe started to say as they took a small breather.

"I love you too!" Takuya finished her sentence. He knew how she felt because he had the same mutual feelings too.

They both smiled and resumed kissing each other. In the background as the ride came to a sudden end, fireworks went flying and bursting into the air. They both stopped to watch the firework show as they held close to each other.

"Oh you two, stop it already. I already feel like barfing. Don't give me another reason to." A grumpy voice said, but none of them turned around to see who it came from. They were finally happy after a long day. Maybe _he_, who ever he was, was love drunk.

***

"Hey I'm drunk..... love drunk." One random guy said as he staggered off the ride. He fell to the ground, face first.

Takuya and Zoe walked away, hand in hand, with a stuffed pink bunny on Takuya's shoulders.

"That stuffed animal looks cute on you." Zoe teased as they continued walking.

Takuya laughed while a cold breeze blew against him.

"Man its cold. Can you give me my jacket back?" Takuya pleaded.

"What's the magic word?" she continued teasing him as her face got closer to his.

"Please?"

Zoe got even closer to his face. "Nope." She laughed and walked off a little faster.

"Ha ha very funny!" he called out as he tried to keep up, but Zoe started jogging off.

"Zooooe! Don't do this!" he warned, but Zoe took off running with his precious jacket.

"Nooo!" he cried out as he chased after her. He had trouble pursuing her and holding onto the bunny at the same time.

"This isn't funny, Zoe!" he shouted after the tormenting laughter's of Zoe playing around with him.

He struggled to get pass the oncoming people. He finally got to a heavily populated area where everyone was staring at him as if he were lost.

"Zoe! ZOE!" he cried out to the crowd. He frantically looked around for her but couldn't find her. People kept staring at him as if he had lost his beloved mind. After all, he looked weird holding a big, pink, fluffy bunny on his shoulders.

"Nice _bunny_!" one guy jeered as he walked by Takuya with his friends.

"Thank you." Takuya subconsciously replied as the guy looked back at his friends confused. It was meant as an insult, but Takuya really didn't care since he was worried about his jacket and Zoe.

"Yoohoo" a familiar voice called out. Takuya looked over to where it was coming from and saw Zoe holding his jacket out with an irresistibly innocent look on her face.

He marched over to her, took the jacket, and wore it back on. Zoe couldn't help but stare it him with cute eyes, with her hands behind her back, while pivoting in place.

"Oh quit making that face." Takuya always fell for "the look" that Zoe always gave him so that he wouldn't stay mad.

He quickly forgave her and they were on their way to the exit to the amusement park, hand in hand.

***

As they got close to exiting, Takuya heard another familiar voice once again. As he and Zoe looked to their left, they saw a big guy with brown hair, babbling about nonsense to two other guys.

"... and that was when I told her that we were going to go to the groceries. She totally bought it. Now we finally got a chance to hang out here without Takuya and Zoe."

The big dope kept explaining. He had a medium bucket full of curl fries as he ate each one to each sentence he said.

"JP?" Zoe asked out loud.

"KOUJI? KOUICHI?" Takuya added.

JP quickly glanced back and looked away. He vomited in his bucket of curly fries and tossed it away as if no one noticed.

"Wow, Zoe...Takuya...." JP stumbled for words as he fidgeted with his fingers, "What brings you here?"

"Oh we could ask you the same thing." Zoe countered. JP gulped real loud.

By now Tommy just came out of the restroom nearby with his sun glasses on and his conductors hat. He was the same familiar kid Takuya saw earlier in the restroom.

"Gosh I can't believe you got me to go with you all on this trip. And to think Zoe and Takuya would be mad if they found out we lied and bailed out on them today." Tommy revealed without seeing Takuya and Zoe standing there.

Kouji slapped his own forehead and Kouichi fainted on the floor, JP turned his face around and sulked.

"What?..." Tommy asked as took off his sunglasses, "Oh!" now he saw what the whole fuss was about.

"Hi Takuya! Hi Zoe! I had nothing to do with this!" Tommy walked away and whistled.

JP turned back to the couple and chuckled a little to lighten up the mood, but it wasn't working.

"Nice bunny?" he tried to make the situation look better.

"You IDIOT!" Kouji yelled as he shook his head behind JP in the background, while Kouichi was still knocked out.

They were in for it now. What a day.

**The, **

** End**

* * *

**Authors silly notes: **Ha ha ha JP and them are in trouuuble. I hoped you all liked it. I know I did. Especially when you imagine the whole story. The story behind this story was when I heard the "Love Drunk" by Boys like Girls. It's basically what sparked the whole idea of this Takumi story and them enjoying there time at Six Flags. I even made up that love drunk roller coaster ride. From a scale to 1 to 6 flags, I give this story SIX FLAGS ha ha lol. (One flag, since I felt like I rushed it.)

Anyways, that's it for this "three shot" and I hoped you enjoyed it. From me and all the Frontier cast.... Goodbye and Six flags.

**~Alvn Chip**


End file.
